customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Viola Race
Viola Race is a triple agent working with an unknown syndicate with forged loyalty with II Veltro and Hero Factory. Biography Viola was first built by her original affiliation and assigned to spy on II Veltro and eliminate them, whatever it takes. She then disguised as a hopeful for a job in II Veltro as their assassin. She managed to pull it through to gain the leader's trust. As she gained more and more information, she realized that she only needed to eliminate them, since she had what it took to destroy them, and the only way to do it was by joining the Hero Factory. She later joined Hero Factory with guise as their double-agent. II Veltro Conspiracy She was later assigned along with fellow Hero, Mick Hardwire, to investigate II Veltro operations in the Queen Astoria. However, they got lost in the middle of a snow region. She continued to seduce Hardwire along the way, but was always turned down. Mick wanting to keep it professional. Eventually, they got into the ship. They got in just as Jennifer Thunder and her teammates got into the ship. Along the way, they had to separate ways to save themselves from the Oozes. Her cover was nearly blown when a teammate of Thunder's contacted her and informed her that there may be a mole, but she killed him. After a game of cat and mouse, her cover was finally blown. Realizing that she had no other way before she was caught, she activated the self-destruct device and escaped captivity, leaving her fake teammates to fend for themselves. After the Queen Astoria exploded, she was contacted by her original affiliation, happily accepting another job. Since there were no other mentions of Viola later, it is unknown where she is or what is she doing. After II Veltro Months after the last job she accepted, she decided to leave her permanent, stay-on-HQ post and be a traveling agent, so she traveled from place to place, accepting missions. However, she was never to go back to HQ, as she had her own little HQ in the form of her communicator and smart tablet. She later accepted another job, which was to eliminate Thunder at all costs, retrieve the clones, and recruit them to rewrite their affiliation. She then went to the Antarctic to the facility, only to find an empty one as the clones have been removed and the files ransacked due to Hardwire arriving earlier. She left the facility and decided to eliminate Thunder first, only to meet the person face-to-face. Death After meeting Thunder, she decided to hold off communications, disabling her communicator, before starting to fight her. Thunder originally wanted to capture her, however, after Viola nearly killed her, she realized that she was out for blood. She then started retaliating against Viola's attacks. The match went on for minutes before Thunder finally had the upper hand and cuffed her. Viola however, struggled and revealed her gun, which she used to destroy her cuffs, but at the cost of her own blade. She then conceded and fled, only for Thunder to shoot her. The bullet hit her head, and she fell down, dead. Her body then decomposed and rusted away in the snow, her body being severely damaged and unrecognizable by the time Hardwire found it. Abilities and Traits There isn't much of Viola to know besides that she is able to do stealth maneuvers very fast and highly military trained as she is capable of breaking one of Thunder's teammate's neck without leaving any fingerprint. She is also capable of breathing underwater for a long time, approximately around 4-5 hours. Viola is a very mysterious woman, counting the fact that she is a stealth agent, but she is known to be treacherous as she is willing to betray or even kill her comrades. She is also sometimes seductive, occasionally seducing Hardwire despite being turned down in her every effort. In the II Veltro case, she is shown to be capable of maintaining her professionalism and her cool, turning aside her personal emotions. This however, was proved false by the time she fought Thunder, disabling communications despite orders to fall back as she was nearly pinned down and a personal impulse rampaging to kill the target despite the odds, one of the traits that eventually led to her death. Powers and Equipment * Viola wields a single plasma gun before she became a triple agent. * She wields dual plasma guns in her times as a II Veltro agent. * She currently wields a single plasma gun and dual knivees. Gallery File:Viola 4.png|Viola in her times as a II Veltro agent File:Viola 3.png|Viola's original form before she became triple agent Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:LEGO Digital Designer